english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (533 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (394 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (392 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (373 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (368 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (366 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (343 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (324 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (310 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (309 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (280 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (277 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (270 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (246 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (239 VA titles) (British) #Kath Soucie (235 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (206 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (205 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (195 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (192 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (192 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cree Summer (181 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (180 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (160 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (159 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (157 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (157 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (148 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (147 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (147 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (146 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (144 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (136 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (135 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (135 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (134 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (132 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (131 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (130 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (130 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (128 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (120 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (119 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (119 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (115 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (114 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (112 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (112 VA titles) (American) † #Travis Willingham (111 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (110 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (109 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (107 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (105 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (104 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (104 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (102 VA titles) (British) #Liam O'Brien (102 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (100 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (100 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (99 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (98 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (97 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (93 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (91 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (90 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (90 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (88 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (88 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (87 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (87 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (87 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (86 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (86 VA titles) (British) #Cindy Robinson (85 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (83 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (82 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (81 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (81 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (80 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (80 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (79 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (79 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (78 VA titles) (Canadian) #Laraine Newman (78 VA titles) (American) #Courtenay Taylor (77 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (77 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (77 VA titles) (American) #Kimberly Brooks (76 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (75 VA titles) (American) † #Khary Payton (75 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #René Auberjonois (75 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cox (73 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (73 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (73 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (73 VA titles) (American) #Roger Rose (73 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (72 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (72 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (72 VA titles) (American)